Cold War
by BloodSuckingFerret
Summary: How Prussia was treated when he was owned by Russia. Un-beta'd. Rated M beecause I'm paranoid.
1. This Can't Be Real

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. This is kinda sorta historically accurateish, but mostly based on my own head cannon. I apologize if the grammar is bad, but I still don't have a beta. Sorta mentions of pre-relationship PruCan, pre-relationship RoChu, and GerIta. Aaaaand lots of violence and what not. Also, I will be continuing The Adventures of Imp, I just hit writer's block. ~ENJOY~

Germany's P.O.V.

I took a very deep breath. (A/N_ Oh, __**that's **__a compelling opening line!_ SHUT UP, TROLL THAT LIVES IN MY HEAD!) I was losing my patience. Every second we spent wasting our time was another second of my brother being at the mercy of that sadistic Russian!

"Okay people! Let's all hear the hero's plan! I think we should make a superhero to knock down the wall and erase that commie bastard's memor- Canada, I know Prussia is your friend, but please stop trying to strangle me."

Canada _was_ attempting to strangle America, but France was holding him back.

After Canada had calmed down, he tried to reason with America. "America, we don't have time for your half-baked, idiotic, childish schemes that a drunken monkey would think of as stupid! We need a _good _idea! So for once can you pull your head out of ass and come up with something logical, or at the very least, possible?!"

"Well, my dear little brother, it just so happens that I _do_ have a good plan. I invited Russia over here in an attempted peace treaty thing."

"HE'S NOT GOING TO AGREE TO A TREATY!"

"I know that, but I've asked him to bring Prussia with him, so that way we can at least see how Prussia's doing. By the way, aren't the Italy brothers supposed to be here?"

Just then, Spain walked in with Italy and Romano behind him. Spain's face was streaming with tears, Romano looked disgusted, and Italy looked like he was trying not to cry.

Finally, Italy spoke, "R-Russia, Prussia, and China are here."

Italy sat next to me and buried his face in my shirt. Spain glared at France and sat as far away from him as possible. Romano just sat down next to Spain.

"Germany," said Italy, "They're coming in soon. I don't think you should look. Canada, he's your friend, I don't think you should see this either."

"No one should have to see _that_!" Romano replied.

"Hello, everyone!" Russia. He's here. "Sorry I'm late. I was having a little trouble with my prisoner. He's okay now. Prussia, come here."

What I saw next would haunt me forever.

Canada's P.O.V.

This couldn't be real. This is something that, even in my worst nightmares, couldn't happen. But there it was, right in front of me.

When Prussia was dragged in, he was in chains. He had a black eye, a crooked nose, and blood at the corner of his mouth. He wasn't wearing a shirt. (Russia obviously wanted to show off his handiwork.) Bruises littered his perfect body, and there were what appeared to be finger marks on his neck and arms.

But the absolute worst was his back.

There were bruises, scars, whip marks, scratches that appeared to be caused by fingernails, and a hammer and sickle. Branded on his back.

Branded. On. His. Back.

"Oh," said Russia, "Matvey, I see you've noticed the branding on Gilbert, it looks good, da?"

I was speechless. Apparently, however, America wasn't. "No, you commie bastard! It's sick!"

"Okay, I'll fix it."

Suddenly, Russia took off his glove, and started removing the branding with his fingernails.

Prussia's P.O.V.

I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming out in pain. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. But my face, unfortunately, gave me away. "There, it's gone. Better, da? And his face was so funny! But he can make better faces! Watch this!"

Suddenly, I felt myself being forced to my knees. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, I knew what happened next. This was one of his favorite "games."

He was raising his pipe, I could tell. I knew there was nothing that could help me now.

"D-don't! P-p-please!"

I sighed with relief, but then I realized who had said it.

Canada.

I hid back a horrified look. Anything Russia did to me would be a thousand times better than him laying a hand on Birdie.

Kumajiro's P.O.V.

"Kolkolkolkolkol! Who dares interrupt me?" asked the scary man. I hoped he wouldn't notice that it was my owner. I never remember his name, but I know that he takes care of me, and feeds me.

"Kuma!" Squeaked Gilbird (A.N. I'll explain in the next chapter.) "What's going on, the scary man's not going to hurt YOUR master, too, is he?"

"Oh, Matvey, was it you?" Said the scary man. Oh no.

He was getting closer to my master, his pipe was raised. I tried to growl to scare him away. It wasn't working.

"Kesesesese! Ze gore vould probably make him sick! Everyone's already sick enough from looking at your ugly face!"

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!" The scary man said as he grabbed Gilbird's master's arm.

"Ow! Zat hurts!"

"That will be the least of your pain when I'm through."

And with that, the scary man dragged Gilbird's master out of the room, making sure to knock him against the doorway on the way out. I tried to cover my ears to drown out all of the thuds and screams.

Canada's P.O.V.

After what seemed like an eternity, Russia came back in the room. He was dragging Prussia, who was covered in blood and bruises, by the arm. Everyone was too stunned to move. Prussia looked like he was in a lot of pain, but he also looked… relieved? But why? Was he glad it was over?

"Well," said Russia, "now that that was taken care of, why don't we get down to business."

(A.N. Hey guys! What's up? Sorry that this is kind of short. I'll be continuing it, though. Sorry for inaccuracy. Oh, and if anyone wants to make fan art or a comic of this, they can. If, of course, they P.M. me a link.)


	2. A Good Bruder

A/N: Hi guys! I'm sooooo sorry for being away for so long! And this chapter is so short! But maybe the cute brotherly-ness will make up for it? Ok, warnings:threats. That's about it. No violence this Chapter! Sorry! But this chapter has a Beta! I'll tell you her name later if she is okay with it. I do not own Hetalia. Please read and review. Remember this: Reviews make me feel guilty for not updating, but still make me happy!

I was walking down the hall with Russia. We were about to go to his house. I would never admit it, but I was scared out of my mind. "Vait," I said, "I vant to say goodbye to mein kleiner bruder."  
"Very well, I would like to have a word with him as well, da?" He said with a sadistic look on his face.  
I growled. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him, you monster!"  
He glared at me. "He killed my people."  
"I don't care! I'm NOT letting you hurt him! Do vhatever you vant to me but leave him alone!"  
"Beg."  
"Was?" I asked. He couldn't be serious.  
"Get on your knees and beg me not to hurt your brother"  
Glaring as hard as I could, I got down on my knees.  
"Bitte," I said through clenched teeth, "don't hurt my brother."  
"That was pathetic. You obviously are not use to begging. Don't worry you'll have plenty of practice begging for mercy, da? Well, how about this, I won't hurt him, but I'll hurt you all the more to make up for it."  
"...fine..."  
"Oh, is the mighty Prussia scared?" He asked with a taunting grin.  
"N-nein..."

"I think he is. Don't worry, it's not personal, well not much, anyway. I just want to see the look on his face when he sees that everything that happens to you happened because of him."

I wanted to protest, but figured I better not push my luck. I could tell that this was all to hurt Germany. I could see his point; after all, the things Ludwig had done were atrocious. But no matter what he's still my baby brother. When he was little, I made a promise to protect him from monsters. Why would I break that promise now that there was a monster who wanted to hurt him?


End file.
